Roland Jackson
Roland Jackson is one of Egon's four students who becomes a Ghostbuster. He is the leader of the group and mechanic. History When he was a child, Roland was impressed by Ecto-1 at an auto show and some Ghostbusting equipment they brought along to a car show. Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 3:33-3:35). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "But what have seen is the Ecto-1... at an auto show." Roland is mechanically inclined, a skilled engineer and as such works a great deal on the Ghostbusters equipment. Roland approaches the paranormal from a practical point-of-view, and his only fear is the breakdown of his equipment. Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 11:26-11:30). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "The only thing that scares me is my equipment breaking down." He has a blue Ford Mustang. Roland is the oldest sibling in a large middle class family and volunteers in various social activities, including Food for the Homeless and Little League. Harry Gannan (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 10:04-10:10). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Harry says: "Roland Jackson. Oldest sibling in a large middle class family. Involved in Little League, Food for the Homeless, and other social activities." During the Grundel case, Roland's very mischievous younger brother Casey Jackson followed him to the Firehouse and was hypnotized into releasing the Grundel from the Containment Unit. Roland continued to be oblivious of Casey's tendency to misbehave. Kylie confided in Roland about her past and together they recaptured the Grundel. Roland's over reliance on technology came to a head during the Lotan case. After coming to terms with the habit, Roland reunited with the team and came up with an idea to use the overloading packs to destroy Lotan from within. In an alternate future, Roland received a doctorate and continued to invent and improve on ghostbusting equipment, including design specifications on the Ghost Bomb.Isaac (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 06:45-06:49). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Issac says: "I can't believe I'm talking to Dr. Roland Jackson."Isaac (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 06:37-06:39). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Issac says: "We rigged a prototype based on your original design specs." A band of rebels later used the specifications to rig up a Ghost Bomb that ended up creating a Time Slip phenomenon when used on Tempus. Personality He is 18 years old and is sort of the do it man, of the Extreme Ghostbusters. He is practical and always working on things. He cares a great deal about the team and the Ghostbusters Name, however his words usually are few. He usually knows what to do, when the time calls for it. He also has in many ways became Egon's best student on the team, as he works close with Egon on many projects. Relationship to Others Egon Spengler Roland seems to respect Egon Spengler, and works with him a lot on new devices. Janine Melnitz Roland gets along with her, and Janine Melnitz seemed to think of him as the leader of the Extreme Ghostbusters as evidenced in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1". Eduardo Rivera Sometimes Roland and Eduardo Rivera disagrees on some things, however most of the time they get along. Garrett Miller Roland gets along with Garrett Miller most of the time, however they don't talk all that much. Kylie Griffin Roland gets along great with Kylie Griffin as both characters are serious most of the time. Respect between them is high as he helped her talk with the Grundel to find out what he knew on Jack. Slimer Not all that much into pets, he seems to not notice Slimer too much. When Roland does, it's usually because he's been slimed. Roland did try to train Slimer to track other ghosts with some success. Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Heart of Darkness (1997) (DVD ts. 02:39-02:47). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I'm trying to teach him to pick up the scent of ghosts. If the P.K.E. Meters ever malfunction, he could be an invaluable back-up." Development In the early design process, Roland evolved from a female character like Garrett did. Fil Barlow deviantArt Early Concept Lucy Part 2, post reply The character was named Julia. Fil Barlow made 17 concept drawings and faxed them from his Australian studio to Richard Raynis in Los Angeles. Concept 14 had Julia with a chest piece device. As the character shifted from Julia to Roland, Barlow kept the dreadlocks but it was too hip for Raynis' vision of the character. The dreadlocks changed to corn rows then to the final conservative haircut. Fil Barlow deviantArt Early Concept Julia 4/22/13 Trivia *Roland mentions he once saw the Ecto-1 at a car show when he was younger. This possibly references The Real Ghostbusters episode "Follow That Hearse" *Roland doesn't follow rap music. Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 3:23-3:25). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I don't really follow rap music much." *Before meeting Slimer, Roland never saw a ghost but was open to the possibility they existed unlike Eduardo. Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 3:30-3:32). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I've never seen one but I'm open to the possibility." *Roland enrolled in Paranormal Phenomena 101 to learn more about the ghostbusting equipment. Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 3:36-3:38). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "Those guys had incredible hardware... like those ghost blasting thingies." *In addition to Paranormal Phenomena 101, Garrett and Roland also took the same Comparative Sociology course. Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 2:52-2:55). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "How are you ever gonna pass if you keep dozing off in class?" Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 2:56-3:00). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Comparative Sociology? How can you stay awake?" *Garrett nicknamed Roland "Roll," "Rose-ster," "Rolo," "Rollie", and "Rolster" Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 5:33-5:34). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Hey, take a pill, Roll."Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 10:19-10:20). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Step aside, Rose-ter."Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Sonic Youth (1997) (DVD ts. 03:49-03:51). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Yo, Rolo! You want to turn down that racket?"Casey Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grundelesque (1997) (DVD ts. 18:54-18:57). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Casey says: "Rollie, I'm scared."Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 02:18-02:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Whoa, what's up, Rolster?" *Roland wishes he was at an Ivy League college.Duophanes (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 17:50-17:54). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Duophanes says: "I'll bet you always dreamed of being in the Ivy League, eh?" *Roland was thinking about applying to the FBI after graduating from college. Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 8:33-8:35). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I'm thinking of applying to the Bureau after I graduate." *Roland was enrolled in a History course. Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It (1997) (DVD ts. 00:26-00:34). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I'm getting it authenticated for my History professor. This sword may have belonged to Commodore Stephen Decatur, the American naval hero." *Roland is the oldest of the four Extreme Ghostbusters. Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dry Spell (1997) (DVD ts. 16:41-16:43). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I'll do it. I'm the oldest." *Roland likes opera. Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Sonic Youth (1997) (DVD ts. 00:19-00:20). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I happen to like opera." *Roland wants to have a big family of his own. Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Till Death Do We Start (1997) (DVD ts. 08:00-08:11). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I know what you mean. I ask myself what do you want in life? Big bank account? Big car? Nah, I want kids. A whole bunch of them." *Roland doesn't like dogs. Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dog Days (1997) (DVD ts. 03:01-03:03). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I'm not really a dog person." *Roland has a brother-in-law who owns a bloodhound dog. Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Heart of Darkness (1997) (DVD ts. 02:47-02:50). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I got the idea from watching my brother-in-law train his bloodhound." *Roland is interested in transferring to New York State University someday. Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Sphinx (1997) (DVD ts. 04:50-04:54). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "Say Egon, could you go a little easy? I'd like to transfer to this school someday." References Gallery ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence77.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro RolandJackson02.jpg|Civilian Outfit RolandJackson03.jpg|In Ghostbusters uniform RolandJackson04.jpg|In "Home is Where the Horror Is" RolandJackson05.jpg|In "The Unseen" RolandJacksonFBIPhoto01.jpg|FBI File Photo in "Grease" RolandJacksonFBIPhoto02.jpg|FBI File Photo in "Grease" RolandJacksonDrained.jpg|Aged by Syren in "Sonic Youth" VanguardofLand.jpg|As one of the Vanguards of Fenris in "Slimer's Sacrifice" RolandJackson06.jpg|In pajamas in "Till Death Do We Start" RolandJackson01.png|In "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" Category:Major character Category:EGB Characters